


The Emperor’s Chains

by ThePredator666, Wildsaver369



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Abuse, Eda and Luz have a mother daughter relationship, F/F, Lumity, Neglect, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator666/pseuds/ThePredator666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildsaver369/pseuds/Wildsaver369
Summary: Instead of sending Luz off in the episode “Agony of a Witch” Lilith uses Luz to keep Eda in check and allowing her sister to have Luz be kept as Eda’s “little pet” and even has coven members help teach Luz magic. All Luz and Eda have to do is obey the rules and keep their heads down. Seeing Luz as a daughter and Luz being her apprentice Eda is prepared to do whatever it takes to protect Luz, even if it means giving up her wild ways.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 134
Kudos: 366





	1. Betrayed

Luz tried to fight Lilith off, desperation driving her as the tall, slender witch just grunted in annoyance. The Emperor stared down at them as Luz tried to fight back and use the spells she knew causing Emperor Belos to chuckle, “Take the human too. Eda won’t dare to step out of line if it means risking the life of her beloved pet.”

Lilith nodded coolly and grabbed Luz firmly from the collar of her shirt, “Listen here and you listen good human, you better behave yourself or you and Eda will be severely punished.”

Luz gulped but anger still flickered in her gaze, hatred burning within her eyes along with fear and desperation, “O-okay.”

—————

Eda awoke in a dimly lighted room, a body curled up and pressed against her. She didn’t have to look to know it was Luz clutching her. Lilith opened the door slowly, “You’re up sister.”

Tightly Eda gripped the blankets from the bed and glared daggers at her sister, “Why is Luz here?” She demanded.

“The human? She’s here to keep you in line. Misbehave and she’ll suffer the price.” Lilith said coldly, “I will say, she did put up a good fight for a human.”

Eda narrowed her eyes at Lilith, “Why should I listen to you? It was you who cursed me!”

“Because you have no choice.” Lilith spoke coldly to her sister, “Escape is impossible and your human will be punished too.”

“So what’s going to happen to Luz?” Eda’s voice was desperate.

“Simple, she stays here. I’ll even allow her to further her knowledge.” Lilith said cheerfully.

“And Luz’s family?” Eda asked, “What happens when ‘Summer’ or whatever ends in her world and she must return home?”

“She can’t leave.” Lilith answered calmly, “You’ll be keeping her forever. Just, make sure you keep an eye on your pet and that she doesn’t make a mess or she’ll be punished.”

Eda turned away from Lilith, unable to keep looking at the smug look on Lilith’s face, “I’ll be back to check on you again Edalyn.” Lilith added before leaving, stealing another look at her defeated sister.

Not long after Luz awoke. Once she saw Eda she wrapped her arms around her, tears flowing from her face, “Eda, I was so worried about you!”

“I’m fine kid.” Eda said as she softly padded Luz’s head, “Say how did Lilith get you?”

“You told me to got to school so I went to school but our field trip was to here and I was planning to take the Healing Hat for you to cure your curse but Lilith got me.” Luz said with tears in her eyes before wrapping her arms around her again, “I thought I lost you!”

“Hey kid, I’m okay, I-I’m okay.” Eda said trying to comfort the sobbing child.

Eda turned to see her arm, a clear mark showed that she was forced into the Emperor’s Coven.

Lilith returned with some robes, “I see your pet’s awake.”

“Let Luz go she has nothing to do with this!” Eda snapped.

“She has everything to do with this.” Lilith coolly said, “I had the illusion coven trick her mother into believing that the fake Luz is the real one. Everything has been taken into account so that your pet can stay with you without any problems.”

“What about Luz and her training? She’s enrolled in Hexside.” Eda pointed out.

“She’ll be allowed to continue training under the collective eyes of the Emperor’s Coven but she will not be allowed to attend classes at Hexside.” Lilith calmly stated.

Luz stared in disbelief at Lilith, “Why are you punishing a child?” 

“Because I must keep you in line to protect you!” Guilt overcame Lilith.

“‘Protect me?’ You cursed me!” Eda shouted in anger.

Luz once again wrapped her arms around Eda, “Stop it, it’s not worth it.” Luz protested.

Eda calmed down but her glared was still burning with hatred, “You’ll pay for this Lilith, I promise you.”

Lilith stared coolly at her sister, unfazed by the threat, “No I will not. You’ve lost. Now I must inform Principal Bump of Luz’s... transfer.”

—————

Amity was taking the next field trip to the Emperor’s Coven, Willow and Gus were allowed to take the extra trip too. It was so long since they had seen Luz but whenever Amity asked about the human Willow and Gus would become solemn and refuse to answer.

Lilith smiled at Amity, “Hello Amity.” Her gave landed on Gus and Willow, “Oh it you two, Eda’s pet’s little friends. I take it you want to see that human.”

Amity’s eyes brightened with hope, “You mean Luz? Do you know what happened to her?”

“Eda’s human pet is to be monitored. Due to her relationship with Edalyn she is to stay within the Emperor’s Coven.” Lilith said smoothly.

“May we see her?” Willow asked.

“Sure.” Lilith answered with a shrugged, “Both she and my sister have been well behaved.”

Willow and Gus excitedly followed Lilith, Amity trailing behind as they arrived to what seemed to be a dinning hall. Luz was reading what seemed to be a book of rules while Eda listened as the two ate. 

Lilith sternly spoke to the two, “I see you two are memorizing the rules.”

“Yes Mrs. Lilith.” Luz said dimly as Eda narrowed her eyes.

“Can’t we just work in peace without you constantly popping up to ‘check in’ on us? We’re doing as we’re told.” Eda softly spoke, getting between Luz and Lilith protectively.

“Your pet-“

“Luz, her name’s Luz.” Eda grumbled.

“Right... well Luz’s friends are visiting. Like I said good behavior leads to rewards so Eda, you’ll be allowed to visit the Owl House soon but in the meanwhile here’s your first reward.”

Luz sighed and gave her friends a weak but tired smile, “Hey guys.”

Gus and Willow waited for Lilith to leave before embracing their friend. Amity looked on in shock, “L-Luz... you where here the whole time?”

Luz nodded sadly. Eda gave her a pat on the head, “Cheer up kid, you still got me.”

With a wide smile Luz tightly embraced Eda. Lilith watched from a distance, jealous of Eda to have such a loyal apprentice and Luz for having Eda’s love and attention. 

If Luz was going to be apart of the family as Eda’s adopted daughter then Lilith was more than happy to play along. She had to admit, it was unusual and very interesting how a human did magic and how the human was learning quickly how to be a witch. Even the Emperor seemed intrigued by Luz. A chuckle escaped Lilith as she imagined Luz to be their little mascot, the Coven’s pet.

“What’s it like in the Emperor’s Coven?” Gus asked excitedly.

“It’s full of rules.” Eda groaned, “So many rules and responsibilities.”

“Doesn’t help with your sister constantly watching our every move.” Luz sighed.

“I’m thinking of joining the Illusion Coven.” Gus proudly stated.

“Do what you want.” Eda mumbled, “Join whatever Coven you want.”

Amity smiled, “I’ll try my hardest to join the Emperors’s Coven, we’ll be able to hang out.”

Luz gave a weak smile, “You don’t have to join this Coven if you don’t want to.”

“Are you kidding? Everyone wants to be in the Emperor’s Coven.” Willow explained, “You’re so lucky to be trained by the Emperor’s Coven!”

“Hey kid, just enjoy being free and not restricted by a Coven. Luz here has lost her freedom sooner then you, it’s not luck. Being a teen is great, enjoy it while it last.” Eda sighed.

Luz shrugged, “Enjoy going to school, it was fun while it lasted.”

Willow smiled, “Cheer up, Luz, we’ll see if we can visit and we’ll tell you all about school.”

Luz smiled softly, “Thanks.”

Eda raised an eyebrow, “You two have been taking care of King and Hooty... right?”

“Of course.” Willow responded.

Eda then leaned in and whispered, “I need you two to get me the portal back to the human world. If I can get Luz back there I can be able to escape without worrying over her and then I can get her back once I get back to the Owl House.”

The Emperor’s voice rung in their minds, “I won’t allow it.”

Eda shivered, “Fine-fine. Change of plans, Luz and I stay here. At least I have Luz to keep be company and not my twisted sister.”

Lilith sighed and sat down next to them, “Kikimora told me to keep a closer eye on you two, Emperor Belos’s commands.”

Amity gave her mentor a nod before turning to Luz, “So it sounds as if you’re staying here for awhile... maybe you could... join me to Grom next year.”

“Only if the Coven’s okay will it.” Luz said looking at Lilith, a pleading look in her eyes.

“Absolutely not.” Lilith answered.

“Welp I wish I can go but the rules state I must listen to my superiors.” Luz said bitterly.

“Yep, rule 5.” Eda replied.

“Sister, you read the rules?” Lilith gasped in glee.

“No Luz read them to me. It was that or she’d read that blasted books of hers.” Eda scowled, “If it wasn’t for Luz I would have never even give the rules the time of day.”

“I’m glad your pet,” Lilith sighed before correcting herself, “I mean Luz is acting as a good influence to you.”

“Oh yeah, she like a daughter to me. She’s a sweet and considerate girl who would never-ever curse me even if she was able to do so.” Eda sneered.

“Come on Eda, I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Luz said with puppy eyes.

Eda sighed and crossed her arms, refusing to even look at Lilith.

“So Luz, can you tell us more about the human world?” Gus asked.

“Well our phones are used to call, send messages, watch videos, play games, and even use social media, along with much more. We have television to watch shows on or video tapes.” Luz explained, “We have non magic schools where you learn things do you can get a career.”

“What a career?” Gus asked.

“A job. There’s so many different jobs like doctors who heal and treat you, lawyers who defend you in court, judges, politicians, joining the military, engineers, and countless other jobs.”

“Why do you get a job?” Willow asked.

“To get money. We have our own type of currency that we use to pay for things like buying things are paying bills, it’s really boring.” Luz answered, “You need money to live.”

“Sounds complex.” Gus asked, “Oh this is why I love humans, everything’s so different.”

Lilith nodded in agreement but the next thing caught her attention, “Intelligence is very valued, power and strength helps but the smarter people are those who tend to succeed along with the hard workers. We make constant inventions in technology which we us to survive or entertain ourselves but nothing beats magic.”

“Is that so?” Lilith asked, “Maybe you can be used as our intelligence involving the human world.”

Eda stiffened, “What do you mean?”

“Inventions my dear sister, she’ll help us improve life on the Boiling Isles. It’s all because of your little friend here.” Lilith smiled.

Gus smiled, “We can finally play human video games?”

Lilith nodded. Eda pulled Luz closer in a protective manner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finally meets the Emperor and she gets to learn how her new life will play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending act inspired by GoG_Kudos’s fanfic. 
> 
> Special thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoG_Kudos/pseuds/GoG_Kudos

The class field trip was ending soon. Time seemed to go too was and Luz felt helpless to stop it, like sand in an hourglass slipping from her hands.

Principle Bump spoke, “Sorry to interrupt but you three need to join back with the rest of us, we’ll be leaving soon.”

Luz was saddened to see her friends go but she had to stay strong. As her friends gave a finally look at her before leaving she gave a weak smile and a wave, watching them leave.

It was once her friends left that Lilith’s cold gaze rested upon her. Luz’s hear raced so fast that she thought it would burst from her chest. Something deep down told her something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen. 

Nervousness and terror overwhelmed Luz making her feel ill, her blood pounded so hard that she felt lightheaded. It was like Lilith’s gaze saw right through her. The only comfort Luz felt was Eda’s hand resting on her shoulder, the look in her mentor’s eyes could only be described as a love of a mother for their child.

Lilith tried to reach over to grab Luz but Eda quickly intercepted her hand, “Don’t you dare lay a finger on Luz!”

Quickly Lilith recoiled, anger burning in her gaze, “Fine.” She relented, “I allowed you... apprentice to spend time with her friends but we’ve kept the Emperor waiting for long enough.”

Luz’s heart sank, “The Emperor?” Luz repeated, her voice was a little more than a whisper.

Lilith gave an unamused look at Luz, “That’s what I said. We better get moving or he’ll lose patience.”

Luz reluctantly followed Lilith, Eda right next to her, clearly uncomfortable as she protectively had her arm resting on Luz’s shoulders.

Once the doors to the Emperor’s throne room opened the putrid smell overcame them. The room was cold and dark, the loud rhythm of the giant heart in the room was so loud that it’s noice rung in her ears. Eda stayed close to Luz the entire time, not straying away, falling behind, or directing her attention from anything else but her apprentice.

“So this is the human that’s been conducting magic under the teaching of Edalyn Clawthorne, the Owl Lady?” The Emperor asked, already knowing the answer, “What an intriguing being.”

Eda stiffened at his voice, Lilith was bent over in a bow, and Luz was scared straight, unable to move, frozen in fear, “So human, I’ll wait with great interest to see how you improve and fair in the Emperor’s Coven. Now, I want this human kept safe, such a special little girl can do wonders for our Coven with all the information that she knows.”

Lilith nodded, “Of course.”

“Lilith, you are to help Edalyn train her human apprentice.” The Emperor ordered.

Lilith looked down at the ground, “Of course Emperor Belos.”

“Keep me updated on her training.” Emperor Belos said before waving his hand, “You are dismissed.”

Quickly Lilith got up and Eda took Luz by the hand and they left the nightmarish room. The Emperor’s glowing eyes were burnt in her mind as she followed Eda back to their room.

“The Emperor was so instant on seeing you.” Lilith said, seeming to want to pick up a conversation.

“Why? He was mostly told to you, it wasn’t like Luz had to be there.” Eda spoke in an annoyed tone.

“The Emperor has his reasons and I don’t dare question them. If I where you two I would do the same.” Lilith turned to Luz, “Kikimora will be arriving with some researchers, I want you to answer every question to the fullest ability and remember to show them respect. Everyone around you is your superior and you don’t want to break rule five, do you?” Lilith asked her nose almost touched Luz’s before Eda grabbed Lilith’s hood and yanked her up.

“Is that how you treat your adopted niece?” Eda asked with a glint in her eyes, “I thought you always wanted a niece or nephew and now you have one.”

Lilith blushed, “I can’t believe you think I’ll treat some human as if she’s apart of my family!”

“If you don’t want her to be apart of your family then you’ll have to cut me off.” Eda challenged.

Lilith sighed, “Fine, I’ll play your little game.” Her eyes were narrowed and turned to Luz with a sickly sweet smile, “Please tell them everything you can and remember to show them respect sweetie.” Lilith’s voice was clearly full of disgust and hatred.

Eda smiled, “I know it’s hard to be nice to your own family and I won’t be too hard on you, just don’t curse her. After all who would curse someone, especially someone in your family.”

Luz’s eyes widened, “Eda I think it’s time for a lesson.” She suggested to try and get the two sisters away from each other before they got into a fight.

Lilith glared at Luz, “You must stay here until Kikimora and the researchers finish questioning you for the day.”

Eda rolled her eyes, “You’re so uptight.”

“Eda, rule 5 remember? I don’t want you to get into any trouble, especially because of me.” Luz begged.

“Luz, some people are worth getting into trouble for and there’s no other being I’d rather be punished for defending but you.”

“What about King?” Luz asked playfully.

“He doesn’t have to know about that.” Eda said causing them both burst into laughter.

Lilith groaned, “I’ll be back first thing tomorrow.”

Eda smiled and winked at Luz, “Let’s try and enjoy ourselves before those researchers get here.”

—————

The researchers asked way to many personal questions alongside all of the other questions, the brought technology and asked her about them and even looked at their phone. The leader researcher told Luz that they were done for they day and that they would question her again after they finished with the information they had so far. Luz has answered them to the complete of her ability just like Lilith said.

Every so often Eda was forced to round up Covenless witches and she did so, it was so Luz wouldn’t be punished if Eda disobeyed them. When Eda was gone Luz was even more miserable, the researchers always questioned her when Eda was working. 

Lilith had been training Amity when Luz left the library, books tucked under her arms as she headed back to her room. Amity was watching her, a red hot blush covered her face as she gave an awkward smile only for Lilith to trip her, “Pay no attention to the human. You need to focus on your training if you are to ever join the Emperor’s Coven.”

“Yes Lilith.” Amity said before looking back to see that Luz was watching, her eyes were bewildered and she looked tired and miserable.

“Go back to Eda, human.” Lilith commanded.

“Yes ma’am.” Luz said before leaving. 

Amity wanted to chase after Luz but she stayed put. 

“Now let’s continue.” Lilith said calmly.

Amity nodded, determination burned in her eyes as she summoned an abomination. Luz just watched from the window of her and Eda’s room. Amity gave her a quick wave before going back to training.

Eda smiled, “How about I take you down there and teach you some spells?”

Luz’s head spun to face her, a huge smile on her face, “Yes please.” She said as she excitedly ran to hug Eda.

“Anything kiddo.” Eda said with a smile as she padded Luz’s head.

Eda took Luz to where Amity and Lilith where training. The annoyed look on Lilith’s face brought a wave of happiness to Eda.

Amity watched as Eda preformed a spell causing a yellow blast with Luz quickly running over with paper and pressing it against the mark left behind. Luz studied the symbol and drew the same shape on another piece of paper, tapping it and unleashing the same attack. Eda seemed to glow with pride as she unleashed different types of attacks and Luz copying down the symbols left behind.

“Now that you have a few new spells let’s see if you can harness more control over them.” Eda said.

Lilith grunted, “We’ll continue this tomorrow.”

Amity had to force one foot after the other as she left, wishing to be able to watch Luz a little while longer.

The next day Eda was sent away on a mission and Luz had finished with the questions when Amity arrived to train. Luz was busy cleaning as Lilith was keeping her busy with small trivial tasks. Amity had been able to summon a strong enough abomination to fight Lilith’s and not be almost immediately wiped out. It was by far her best abomination but Amity’s happiness soon died once she saw that Luz was no paying attention, instead focused on looking in the distance, waiting for Eda to return.

Lilith noticed her apprentice not paying attention as she gave her pointers, instead Amity was once again focused on Luz who seemed to be lost in thought. Lilith cleared her throat, “Is there something you would like to say to the human?”

Amity blushed and combed her hand through her hair, “What no, pffft.” Amity nervously replied, clearly lying through her teeth.

Lilith raised an eyebrow, “She just a good friend.” Amity admitted.

“You said before how you wanted to go to the next Grom with her. I’ll allow her to join you if I see that you are focusing and improving from now on until then.”

“Deal.” Amity excitedly agreed.


	3. The Light Within the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has a heart to heart talk with Eda but then must speak to the Blights for another heart filled conversation. We also get a look into Hexside without Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the love and support. I honestly look forward to comments and love having discussions with you guys.

Luz sighed and smiled at Amity as she went to see Lilith. Amity ignored Luz as she tried to talk to her, walking past her as if she was nothing. Luz just sadly looked down and walked away, not wanting to bother Amity.

Guilt ate away at Amity as she trained with Lilith but she still continued to do her best. Luz however was practicing her spells, and practicing her runes like Kikimora has told her to do. 

Eda was off working so Luz was alone in the dimly lit room as sunlight dripped in from the windows. Occasionally she would peek out from the window and see Amity training with Lilith. With a sigh Luz closed the book on runes, unable to focus as she waited for Eda’s return, staring out at the endless horizon. 

The door crept open to reveal Eda who removed the bird mask and tossed it aside, “You cannot believe what happened to me today.” Eda began, “I was rounding up Covenless witches when one tried to fight me, ha, he did stand a chance.” Eda turned to see Luz looking more miserable than usual.

Eda crouched down and gave Luz a weak smile, “You know you can tell me anything right?” Eda asked which Luz just gave a simple nod, “So, what’s bothering you. If some lowlife guard‘s troubling you then I’ll blast him out of this castle myself.”

Luz just suddenly hugged Eda, sobbing into her robes. Eda mimicked what Luz had down so many times to her, wrapping Luz up with both arms and pulling her close in an embrace, “I know kiddo, it’s hard but we still have each other.”

With a sniffle Luz smiles back at Eda, “You’re the best.” She mumbled as she buried head in Eda. 

“And don’t you forget it.” Eda teased.

Luz softly chuckled back and looked into Eda’s warm golden eyes, now glowing with affection, “Eda, thank you.”

“Anytime kid.” Eda sweetly spoke.

—————

Eda glared at Lilith as the Coven leader entered the room, “What is it now Lily?”

Lilith looked uncomfortable but relaxed every so slightly when she saw Luz fast asleep on the bed, “Edalyn... I’m so sorry, for everything.”

Eda left out an exhausted and overdramatic sigh, “I know but that doesn’t undo all the pain and damaged you caused me. I looked up to you, I trusted you but you betrayed me. I know who my real family is, Hooty, King, and Luz and you’re not apart of our family. I needed someone that I could trust, someone would loves and accepts me for who I am, who understands me and that person is not you, it’s Luz. I’d you truly cared for me you wouldn’t have forced me to do anything, you wouldn’t have cursed me, you would have taken my feeling into consideration. It’s too late for you to fix our relationship, the damage has already been done.”

“Eda I really was trying to help-“

“You were on,t trying to help yourself. You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me.” Eda glared at her sister.

“Eda please,” Lilith tried to extend her hand out for her sister only for Eda to back away, “I love you and I never meant for things to go so far.”

Luz stirred, drawing Eda’s attention to her. Not even looking at her sister Eda sighed, “I’m sorry Lilith but I cannot bring myself to forgive you.” Eda said, unable to look at the pain in her sister’s eyes.

Lilith left the room, her hatred for Luz only grew. Kikimora looked up at her, “The Blight family wants to talk to you regarding the training of their children.”

“I’ll be there right away.” Lilith responded coolly, making her way to Blight Manor.

—————

Amity was nervously sitting at the dinning table as Lilith spoke praises of her improvement but her parents listened with stone faces, only smiling when they talked about the twins. For the first time Lilith saw Eda past within Amity, never good enough and overshadowed by her older siblings, cast aside in favor for their siblings.

Lilith saw the look of Amity’s face, the same that Eda had shown ape hen they were witchlings as their parents ignored her, only focusing on Lilith’s achievements. With a sigh Lilith spoke, “I believe Amity will easily make it in the Emperor’s Coven if she continues working hard. I am very honored to be her mentor.”

A burst of happiness fluttered in Amity’s chest as she gave her mentor a thankful smile.

“Well I that human could get in then surely Amity can too. What was your sister thinking taking in and training a filthy human? Honestly I can’t believe the two are you are related with you being so intelligent and reasonably and your sister being... well, you know.” Mrs Blight said with a fake cheerful smile.

Amity’s smile disappeared as her parents insulted her crush. Luz was there for her and didn’t let Amity’s rudeness and their first encounters bother her and instead took the time to get to know the real her, helped her be better, and was always there for Amity. Luz was a great friend and her cuteness made it all the better. She was a sweet, goofy, kind-hearted, loyal, and brave friend who was there for her friends and willingly to forgive and befriend those who wronged her.

Thinking of Luz made Amity blush but she soon lost it when her parents spoke more of her siblings but Lilith spoke up again, “I heard your daughter and that human defeated Grom once. They make a great team from what Eda tells me and that human is becoming skilled. Sure she isn’t as gifted but she makes it up with her eagerness and hard work. I will admit my sister is powerful and if Edalyn agrees to occasional allow me to train Amity alongside Luz she’ll be able to to learn a great deal from Edalyn.”

Amity shivered as she heard her parents laugh a cold empty laugh, the haunting sounds left a bitter taste in her mouth, “I’m sorry Lilith but we can’t let Edalyn’s teaching rub off on Amity and stray her from the path she’s on. I know Emperor Belos has his reasons for keeping that human around but she isn’t someone we want our daughter around.”

Lilith forced down her anger, “I do not like the human but trust me when I say that what she is being used for will benefit all on the Boiling Isles and after we are finished with her I believe a human that knows so much about our life is too valuable to just let go.”

“Are you afraid she’ll tell her fellow humans? No one will believe her.” Mr. Blight pointed out.

“True but to get rid of such a knowledgeable and exceptional human would be a waste. She can go to the human world undetected and get us useful items from their world. Her item called a phone has endless information on their world and humans are constantly creating new things and finding out new discoveries. Just imagine all the good her world’s discoveries can do for us. To dismiss such a useful tool would mean we miss out on countless possibilities. Amity seems to understand Luz’s purpose, why not you?” Lilith challenged, “Amity’s a smart young girl and unlike your eldest two she’s responsible. I see a brighter future for her, far brighter than the twins and I will not let your ideas corrupt her and rob her of all the future has in store for her.”

Amity watched her parents grow deathly silent causing Lilith to give a small smile, “Amity will one day achieve the greatness she desires if she does as I tell her, despite if it contradicts your ideas.” Lilith added before leaving, Amity following close behind.

“Do you still wish to invite Luz to the new Grom Night?” Lilith asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Amity answered.

“Ignore our previous deal, you may bring her just remember to keep training hard or I might change my mind.” Lilith said, not even looking at Amity.

“I will.” Amity promised, “And thanks, for sticking up for me.”

Lilith sighed and looked at Amity with great sorrow I’m her eyes, her gaze was full of sadness, “My sister went through the same thing that you are going through while I was lucky enough to be their favorite, their perfect child and I never stood up for my sister. I won’t allow you to suffer like Edalyn did, I refuse to let such an exceptional child be belittled and ignored. I meant every word I said back there, I see great things in store for you in the future.”

Amity gave a small smile and looked down, holding and rubbing her arm nervously as her idol praised her, “Thank you.”

—————

The next day at school Willow and Gus sat together in silence as Amity joined them, “Hey you two.” Amity greeted.

“Hey Amity.” Willow said pitifully.

“So,” Amity awkwardly started, her voice failing to hid the nervousness that she felt, “How are you two feeling?”

“I miss Luz.” Willow said, “You weren’t there when Lilith captured Luz to get to Eda, you don’t see the fear in her eyes. At the Castle she looked so miserable.”

“Well she’s adjusting to life on the Boiling Isles and now we don’t have to loss her.” Amity tried to cheer Willow up, “Plus we’re all powerful witches, if we continue training maybe we can join the Emperor’s Coven and join Luz.”

“I don’t know about that.” Willow admitted.

“You were okay when you visited her.” Amity pointed out.

“Yeah because I didn’t want us or Luz and Eda to get into any trouble. I was wishing the whole time that I could save her.” Willow responded, her eyes not daring to met Amity’s, “Gus and I were just trying to behave so that we could also see Luz again and I didn’t want to upset Luz or have her do something she might regret. You know how she is when we’re upset, she doesn’t think before she acts.”

Amity blushed and gave a short, longing chuckle before catching herself, “Yeah, she’s amazing.” Her voice was longing as she spoke.

Gus looked down, “I feel guilty. Like I want to have human culture and their wonders spread to our world but I’m not happy that it came at the price of Luz. You know what I mean right?”

Willow nodded, “I don’t like how the Emperor’s Coven is treating Luz.”

Amity sighed, “Lilith sometimes trains me at the Emperor’s Castle and I see Luz, she’s just having trouble adjusting, I just know it. She’s being taken care for there so I’m sure things will settle and everything will be alright. Everyone wants to be in the Emperor’s Coven, it’s a huge honor and Luz gets to live the dream of countless witches.”

“Eda didn’t want to join the Emperor’s Coven and I’m sure Luz isn’t living the dream, she can’t go back to her world, she’s now trapped here.” Willow argued.

“She’s not ‘trapped’ here. Luz wanted to stay here and now she can, she can become a witch, finish her training, and stay with us. Luz and Eda just have to wait and see, soon they’ll realize the Emperor’s Coven’s the best thing to every happen to them.” Amity protested.

“Amity, what is you were ripped away from your family?” Gus asked.

“I’d be glad! My parents have never shown me affection and they’re barely there for me, the teachers of more like parents to me, Lilith is like a mom to me! I’d be glad to live in the Emperor’s Castle with Lilith!” Amity shouted in anger, “Luz is so lucky to be taken into the Emperor’s Coven before she finished school and you’re trying to say that it’s a bad thing? I’m glad for Luz, I’m so happy that this wonderful opportunity was given to her!”

“But Lilith-“ Willow was interrupted.

“What about Lilith?!” Amity interrupted, “I’m sure Luz is well looked after and that Lilith and Eda are taken good care of her. Lilith’s the kindest witch I know I’m sure Lilith will take care of such an amazing person as Luz!”

With that Amity took her food and stormed off to sit with Boscha and the other popular students.

—————

Lilith glared at Luz, slamming her against the wall, “You stupid human, just answer the question!”

“I-I don’t know the answer. If you open the portal to the world I can get WiFi and search it up for you.” Luz choked back tears.

The researchers nodded and watched as Luz searches for the answers. Lilith glared at her, “What’s taking you so long?!”

“I have to find a reliable source, not everything on the internet is true.” Luz responded, her voice shook in fear.

Eda steppes in between Lilith and Luz, “Lay a finger in her again and you’ll have to deal with me.” Eda practically snarled.

Lilith glared at her sister. The hatred for Luz grew within Lilith more and more every day. She hated how the two people she cared about, Eda and Amity, cared so much for a human that they knew for only a short time, “Out of my way Edalyn!”

“Make me, sister.” Eda responded coldly, anger dripping from every word.

“I got the answer.” Luz said before turning to the researchers and giving them the needed information.

Eda gave Lilith a cold glare before crouching down to Luz, “Are you okay?” Eda softly asked

“Yeah, I’m alright. My back still hurts though from her slamming me against the wall.” Luz admitted.

The researchers looked at each other and Kikimora spoke, “We can call it early today.” She turned to Lilith, “Next time give the human more of the traditional encouragement.”

“Fine.” Lilith said through gridded teeth.

Eda held Luz close as everyone left the room. Luz was still trembling a little even when everyone was gone, and buried her face in Eda’s cloak as she sobbed. Eda did her best to comfort Luz as the sat there in silence, the only sound was of Luz’s muffled crying and Eda’s soft whispers of encouragement and praises, gently rubbing Luz’s back. There was going to be a massive bruise the next day and her back was already slightly swollen.

That night Eda made sure to hold Luz close as she stared out at the inking black sky, littered with countless stars as she found herself lost in thought. Her built up anger was getting too much that it was almost impossible to control. Soon she would snap and she needed a way to release all her negative feelings.

They could take her freedom, her dignity, but laying a finger on Luz was too far for Eda.


	4. Chapter 4

King had waited for Luz and Eda to return and as he waited he lost track of time as he had to tell himself that they would come... eventually. It was a shock to find Willow and Gus walk through the door, not Eda nor Luz. When he asked the, where Luz and Eda where Willow and Gus started to cry, breaking down and telling him the truth, how the two had been captured by the Emperor’s Coven.

—————

It was another day in the Emperor’s Castle as Luz awoke, her back sore and was left black and blue from the other day. Eda was already up and she saw her mentor arguing with Lilith. Once the two saw that Luz was awake Eda ran to her side while Lilith left the room.

“Is your back hurting?” Eda asked, her voice was full of concern.

“Yeah, I think I got a nasty bruise.” Luz admitted.

Eda turned her around to take a look, “Oh yeah it’s really bad.” Eda said before a guard arrived.

“Sorry to interrupt, Lilith ordered for me to heal the human.” He said.

Eda nodded and as soon and the guard was done he left and there wasn’t a trace of a bruise.

Luz just curled up against Eda, “Let’s just skip the training to day and we can train extra tomorrow, okay?” Eda asked as she rested her chin on Luz‘S head.

“Okay.” Luz said giving Eda a fake smile.

Eda returned a fake smile of her own but deep down she promised Luz internally that she would make Lilith pay.

—————

Amity had been working non stop. Now getting into the Emperor’s Coven was more important than ever because now it had Luz. Once she joined she would be free from her parents and finally be with the two people who were always there for her, Lilith and Luz.

She was now ignoring Willow and Gus, unable to listen to them talk poorly of Lilith and the Emperor’s Coven. Her siblings seemed to be afraid of teasing her whenever Lilith was around, no one seemed to mess with her when Lilith was around. For Amity whenever Lilith or Luz where around she felt truly content.

Her classmates would often crowd her and ask all sorts of questions about Luz and Lilith. Amity could help but grin ear to ear whenever she spoke of them, occasionally blushing.

Every time the bells screamed Amity grew more and more excited as she had another chance of seeing Luz that day. Lilith was going to give her a special tour after training because of her hard work. Her limps were like jelly once the final bell rung and she ran to Lilith who was picking her up to go training.

Luz was there that day, Eda had gone out so Lilith had Luz help with the training, making her clean up the messes. Luz however just used it to pick up the left over runes so she could learn more spells as she cleaned.

At once Amity had summoned a massive abomination, it’s body charged at Lilith who was struck down as she clearly wasn’t expecting it to be so strong. Lilith fell backward with a grunt. Once Lilith was on the ground Amity stopped only to have Lilith blast her.

Amity fell onto the ground with a loud thump as Lilith stood over her, “That was a nice try but next time don’t hold back.” Lilith said sternly.

“Yes ma’am.” Amity respond, quickly getting back up and brushing the dirt of of her as Luz ran to check on her.

Before Luz could speak Lilith silences her with a simple hand motion causing Luz to go back to cleaning. Lilith didn’t even need to say a single word to get Luz to do what she wanted. Something about it rubbed Amity the wring way but she quickly forgot about it once Lilith spoke again.

“Now let’s try again.” Lilith spoke calmly.

Luz watched the two battle each other. Amity was putting up a good fight but Lilith was older, wiser, more skillful, and more powerful, it was an unfair fight.

When Eda arrived Luz ran to hug her, “Miss me much?” Eda asked.

“Always.” Luz gave a huge smile.

“How about we do some reading today and tomorrow I’ll take you out to train? Your friend Willow agreed to have a friendly duel with you.” Eda suggested.

“Sounds great.” Luz said, “I’ll meet you back in the room after I finish cleaning.”

“You’re joining me know. You’re my apprentice anyway, not Lilith’s.” Eda pointed out, “Now let’s go before Kikimora finds me and puts me on guard duty.”

Lilith just glared as she watched Luz and Eda run off while Amity gave Luz a wave, “Now that she’s gone let’s she how you fair against one of my abominations.”

Amity smiled and summoned the most powerful abomination as she could while Lilith did the same, ‘This lesson’s going to be fun.’ Amity thought as her abomination rose tall, ready to fight.

—————

Gus was eating his sandwich as Willow told him how King was fairing alone with Hooty the last time she check up on him, “So then King begged me to take him with be to my home and so I did. My dads really like him and now he sleeps in the spare room.”

What Willow said made Gus freeze just before he can take another bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, “So since I’m looking after King you need to check in on Hooty.”

“That’s not fair. Why do I have to look after Hooty? Can’t we take turns?” Then the realization hit him, “Am I going to be the one who has to clean him every month?!”

Willow gave a cute and innocent giggle, “Yep.”

“No.” Gus groaned, dragging the word out dramatically.

Willow smiled, “But I have a surprise.” She whispered.

“Really? What is it?!” Gus looked at her with pleading eyes, “Please tell me.”

“So I spoke to Eda who got permission from the Emperor’s Assitant, Kikimora to allow me to have a friendly due, with Luz and that we can take her to the next Banshee’s game.” Willow said happily, “Turns out Eda and Lilith are going on a mission together to round up more Covenless witches and Eda told me to look after Luz. I’m taking King with us too.”

Boscha smiled at Gus and Willow, her and swatting the rest of Gus’s sandwich out of his hand, “Whoops, sorry, my hand must have slipped. Too bad you don’t have that human to back you up.”

“Come on Gus, lets get to class early.” Willow said as she guided Gus out of the cafeteria.

Amity felt shame burn in her cheeks as she watched the leave but she simple brushed it off.

After school Willow join Luz and Amity. Lilith was talking to Amity, paying the other no mind.

“Ready Luz?” Willow asked.

“Ready.” Luz said, excited to finally be able to duel properly.

“Okay you two I want a nice fair, clean duel okay? Try not to hurt each other too much and absolutely no severely harming, maiming, or killing the other but most importantly have fun and be careful.” Eda said calmly, “Now begin.”

Lilith turned to see Willow try to summon plants to curl around Luz only for her to summon a pillar of ice, getting away as she hurled fireball at the plants. Amity watched, unable to contain her excitement she found herself cheering, “Nice one Luz!”

Willow shielded herself with a thick all of vines when Luz blasted a jolt of golden light that made the vines wither at once during contact. Before Willow could summon anything she leaped out of the way of Luz’s fireball and used a flower to cushion her fall. Her eyes where tightly shut only for her to open them and find Lu standing over her.

Eda smiled, “Again!”

Lilith grabbed Amity by the wrist, “I think it’s time you get a more extensive tour of the Castle now.” She said as she dragged Amity away.

Eda watched the two duel, feeling as if she could burst with pride as Luz practiced all the new spells that she was taught. In the end Luz and Willow had won an equal amount of rounds.

“Impressive display. Both of you did so well, you should be proud of yourselves. We should to do this more often.” Eda said with a cheerful smile.

“Well I best be going. I’ll see you tomorrow Luz.” Willow said with a huge smile.

“See you.” Luz said excitedly.

Luz watched Eda take off with Willow, leaving to drop Willow back to her fathers and steal a look at King.

King ran and jumped into Eda’s arms when he saw her, “Eda, oh how I’ve missed you!”

“Sorry King but I have to go before my sister drags me back to the Castle.” Eda groaned.

“Castle? Can you take me with you?” King asked giving Eda his best puppy eyes.

“No King.” Eda said coolly but her voice had traces of bitterness, “I’m not allowed to keep you.”

Eda forced herself to walk off, wincing at King’s pleads for her to stay. She gave him a look of sadness before leaving, returning back to the Castle.

—————

Kikimora was reminding Luz of all the rules and made Luz repeat them back to her, “Now what happens if you try and run away?”

“I will be tracked down, returned to the Castle, banished from leaving Castle walls for the rest of my life, and will have to live in the dungeon.” Luz answered, “Also I’ll be forbidden to do magic or learn new spells until I’ve learned my lesson and only then could I go back to Eda’s room.”

“What happens if you are to break any rules while you’re gone?” Kikimora tested Luz.

“I will be forced to live in the dungeon and be on cleaning duty until I learn my lesson.” Luz answered.

“And you’ll be stuck under Lilith’s watchful eye until you learn your lesson.” Kikimora added.

“Yes ma’am.” Luz said.

“Good, you may go. Now don’t make us regret this.” Kikimora said sternly. 

“I won’t, I promise.” Luz said before being dismissed.

Eda blasted Lilith who summoned a shield, “Okay Eda you’ve had your fun but now it’s time to complete our mission.”

“Oh no I’m far from done.” Eda said as she continued to release her anger upon her sister.

The next thing Eda knew Lilith was on the ground, her shield had broken, her walls that she summoned to protect herself were broken and now she was laying there injured and panting. With an annoyed sigh Eda reached down and healed her sister.

Before Eda could get a word in Lilith pushed past her, “Let’s get this over with.”

Eda put her hand of Lilith’s shoulder, “Look our relationship can’t be completely patched up but it could be better....just.... treat Luz correctly and I won’t attack you again.”

Lilith glared at Eda, “Quiet Edalyn. You’re lucky I’m not telling Emperor Belos about this.”

Eda held back a scoff as she narrowed her eyes at her sister. The two silently carried out the mission, not once speaking to each other.

Luz waited for the Hexside students to fixing the school day before she went in, only stepping into the echoing halls once the screaming of the bell rang. The halls seemed to hum with the chatter and laughter of student, a pleasant change to the hauntingly silent Castle halls.

Shyly Luz walked to see Willow and Gus, trying to ignore the stares of the other students as they whispered amongst themselves about her. She kept her head down, her mask becoming stuffy as her breathing became pants. Luz felt like she was boiling hot under the countless stares as her throat became so dry and rough, as if she swallowed sandpaper.

Suddenly Luz bumped into someone, “What is you-“ Amity begun before stopping herself, her eyes glowed with glee, “Luz?”

“Oh hey Amity.” Luz said, picking up the books that Amity had dropped and handing them back to her, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem.” Amity said, blushing scarlet as she took the books from Luz.

Luz shyly went to Willow and Gus, “Hey guys.”

Gus wrapped his arms around Luz, “Hey Luz! It’s so great to see you again!”

“Yeah, I’m so glad to see you again. It took forever to convince Kikimora to let me out to visit.” Luz said with a chuckle.

“So what’s the worst part of the Emperor’s Coven?” Willow asked.

“I cannot talk poorly of the Coven.” Luz said sternly before awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, “How about we instead just instead talk about different stuff. Maybe you can tell me about your stories at school?”

Amity sat near the, during the Grugby game, listening to Luz, Gust, and Willow. Luz’s laughter was like sweet music to Amity’s ears. She seemed so much happier away from the Emperor’s Coven. 

Luz turned to Amity giving her a small genuine smile making Amity‘s blush deepen. As the game started Luz relaxes for the first time in awhile, smiling as if there wasn’t a care in the world as she let the wind sweep through her rich chocolate colored hair, her tan skin glowing in the sunlight making Amity stare, unable to look away.

Both Amity and Luz wished that this game could go on forever as the savored every second. Sadly, all good things must come to an end and the next thing Luz knew she was back in the Emperor’s Castle, his invisible chains wrapped around her, binding her to his Coven, imprisoning her. The sweet seconds of her time out of the Castle were gone, only there to tease her with the reminder of freedom.

Eda soon arrived with a smile on her face. She had fulfilled her promise and beaten up Lilith bad in the name of Luz, “Hey Luz. So, how was the game?”

“Amazing.” Luz said with a smile.

Amity sat alone in her room as she held within her hands Luz’s old purple and white shirt, a present form Lilith and a clear sign that her mentor knew of her crush on Luz and kept it a secret for her. 

‘At least I still have Lilith and Luz.’ Amity though with a small smile on her face and a tiny blush as she daydreamed of Luz.


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you want Edalyn?” Lilith’s hands tightened into fists.

“I want you to stop treating Luz so poorly!” Eda yelled.

“Why should I?! That human has caused me nothing but trouble!” Lilith sneered.

“She helped you capture me.” Eda pointed out, “You used her to lure me out because you knew how much she means to me yet you continue to mistreat her. I won’t let her go through what I did.”

Lilith’s eyes widened, “What you went through?” Her voice was a little more than a whisper.

Eda’s eyes burned with fury, “Leave Luz alone or I will make you. Next time we fight I won’t go easy on you.” Eda said before returning to Luz, leaving her horrified sister who was now seemingly frozen in shock.

Eda didn’t want to talk about her childhood, especially not with Lilith, plus why should she waste her time? She had more important things to attend to, like Luz.

—————

“Stupid child.” Lilith mumbled as she paced her room, “I’ll make her pay. That worthless human has no right meddling in my affairs.”

Kikimora opened the door so that it was slightly ajar, “The Emperor demands you see him at once.”

Panic kicked in, making Lilith’s heart beat so fast that she felt sick as she followed Kikimora to the throne where the Emperor sat, his eyes glowing as the heart behind him begun to race, “The human’s getting too comfortable.”

Lilith nodded in agreement as the Emperor’s continued, “Make sure she knows her place.”

“I will.” Lilith said, her head still bowed.

“I need you to break her spirit before we can use her for her other purpose. We’ve been too soft.”

“What do I tell Edalyn? She believes that we’re using her human solely to control and harvest information, not for our more secretive plans. What if she acts out?” Lilith asked.

“Then make sure you hurt the human so badly that she’ll never dare act out again. I will have Edalyn sent on more missions too, so she won’t always be there to protect the human. Make sure the human knows that if she tells Edalyn or anyone for that matter that’s going on then she’ll be punished to highest degree.” Emperor Belos order.

“Yes my lord. I shall carry out this order with great pleasure.” Lilith spoke with a smile on her face.

“Good.” Emperor Belo’s voice echoed within the throne room, “You are dismissed.”

—————

Luz laid down, her breathing was short and rapid as she panted, “I think we’re done for the day.” Eda said with a hit of teasing in her voice.

“No-no I’m fine.” Luz protested in between gasps, “I just need a break is all.”

“Luz we’ve been doing this for 8 hours straight I think we can call it a day.” Eda said as she offered a hand to Luz, “We can pick this up tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re doing a great job.” A Coven member praised.

“See?” Eda asked with a huge grin, pride blazing in her eyes, “Take a break, you’ve earned it.”

Luz gave a quick smile and followed Eda back to their room, unaware of Lilith watching them from the shadows.

Luz jumped onto the bed, “Today is suppose to mark the end of Summer.” Luz said as if she was talking to herself.

“Do worry about it kiddo. Didn’t you say you didn’t fit in at your world?” Eda was doing her best to comfort Luz.

“Yeah but... I don’t know.... I wish I could at least visit my mom or at least be able to say goodbye to her.” Luz said, tears forming in her eyes.

“Well I know it’s not much but you still got me.” Eda pointed out.

Luz smiled, “I know and you’re the only reason my spirit hasn’t been shattered into a million pieces.”

Lilith was listening in, a smile crept on her face, “Perfect.” She whispered to herself.

—————

Lilith stared at Luz, “What do you want with me?!” Luz yelled.

They had to give Luz hope, let her feel somewhat comfortable before the truly broke her. To have faith only for it to broken is worse than if you had no faith at all. Now everything was truly worth it to Lilith because now she had a new favorite punching bag.

Lilith was overcome with happiness to be the one to break Luz so that the Emperor can shape her to his liking.

“Shut it human!” Lilith shouted, “Today is the first day of your new life.”

Anger drive Lilith to look at this mere human who was able to do what Lilith could only dreamed of, to be close to Eda. Now Lilith was losing her grip on her favorite student to the human. 

It was time to make her pay and can carry out Belos’s plans, to make her as obedient as possible so that she won’t escape if they have her scavenge in the human world. They’ll soon have the best of both worlds but Lilith couldn’t care less. She wanted Luz to suffer.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Eda’s attempts to help Luz the threats of harming Luz made her stop. There was no use in fighting the, as they could easily kill Luz.

Now separated from Eda Luz seemed to become hopeless. Lilith had been training her when Amity wasn’t around and she made sure that her attacks wouldn’t kill the human but they would hurt her. She was ruthless with Luz and made Luz dread training with Lilith or any of Lilith’s lessons. 

When Lilith trained Amity it was like a whole different person, stern and tough but still cared for her student. 

One gloomy day Lilith’s worst nightmare had come true, Amity had walked down to the dungeon to see her mentor standing over Luz. The human was in a futile position as Lilith yelled at her, throwing insult after insult at the human child.

“What’s going on?” Amity asked.

Lilith’s head quickly spun to face her horrified apprentice and she quickly ran to Amity, yelling to the guard to lock Luz up as she took Amity somewhere else.

With a sigh Lilith started to explain the plan to break Luz’s spirit, how the Emperor commanded her to do so, but she didn’t tell Amity how she enjoyed making Luz suffer. She had to explain that to truly break someone is to give them false hope, only to snatch it away from them, that’s why they where letting Luz outside the Castle, why they allowed her to see her friends, it was so that they could us her to spy and steal from the human world.

Amity sighed, “I understand.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want something as trivial as this to stand in your way of greatness and I know you wouldn’t want that either. Plus joining this Coven will prove your your parents that you’re just as good as your twins, maybe even better and I know that’s what you want. Don’t let feeling get in the way of your goals, that was our first lesson after all.” Lilith said as she offered a hand to Amity, “Keep this up and soon all your dreams will come true.”

Amity took the offered and and followed Lilith, “What will happen to Luz?”

“I’ll give it a few days until she breaks and she’ll be given to the Emperor. I doubt she’ll be away from Eda for that long. Maybe she can even help Eda round up Covenless witches. After all she does seem to be gifted with magic... well as gifted as a human can be.” Lilith answered.

“Do you, like her?” Amity asked, “She is like a daughter to Eda so wouldn’t that make you like an aunt?”

“I’m not fond of humans but what they can make is pretty impressive. However my loyalties rest solely in the Emperor’s Coven.” Lilith calmly spoke.

“So why did the Emperor want Eda so badly?” Amity asked.

The question relieved Lilith as she wished nothing more than to change the subject, “Edalyn is a powerful witch and was a symbol of hope for Covenless witches. Now that she is working for us that hope is gone and it shows that even the most powerful witches cannot escape the system.”

Something told Amity that this was wrong but she had to ignore it, she gave up her friendship with Willow and Gus for Lilith and worked her entire life for this. Surely Luz was going to be alright. Amity had to keep reminding herself that this was all for the greater good.

Once she joined the Coven she could protect Luz and finally achieve all her dreams like Lilith had said she would. In the end everyone will be happy, and soon Lilith would see how Luz was and hopefully everything would work out in the end... it had too.

—————

Soon Luz was taken to the Emperor, a dull look in her eyes as she bowed before him alongside Lilith. Eda watched with a tired look. She blamed herself for everything Luz had gone through.

Emperor Belos raised his hand, “To have a human among our ranks will provide countless possibilities but now it’s time to harness her potential and us it to benefit everyone on the Boiling Isles.” He turned the human, “Now I need you to scout the human settlements and look for a good place to acquire some resources from your world.”

“Yes my lord.” Luz said emotionless.

“Now go.” He ordered.

—————

Luz stepped out in the human world. She looked around and saw her mother alone, her face solemn and she looked tired. Luz could see a picture of herself with the words missing.

Panicking Luz pulled up her black hood and adventured out. She looked on her phone, following it to the mall, full of human resources as she looked for a way to break in. After looking around she found the security room. 

Quickly Luz returned, Lilith was waiting for her, “Well?” she asked.

“I’m on a missing photo but I was able to go undetected. I went to the mall and I got a map. We should break in through the back door, there’s security but we can easily take them down but first we should get in the security room undetected and turn off all the cameras.” Luz responded, handing Lilith a map of the mall.

“What are cameras and what do they do?” Lilith asked sternly.

“They record everything that they are pointed at and they can be saved to a computer or saved on a drive away from the mall. I’ll sneak in through a pair of vents with a Coven member. Once we get to the security room they can blast the camera in it and we’ll take down the security guards in the room before I shit down all the cameras.” Luz said, “Then we’ll be able to easily take the other security guards down and can take the things in the mall.”

Lilith nodded, “Are the security guards the threat?” She asked.

“Well they do have guns, tasers, and pepper spray so yes they can harm and even kill a witch. The guns are the more worrisome of all their weapons. They’ll have pistols though, not rifles or shotguns and I know the pistols aren’t automatic but we should still be careful. When they shoot their guns the bullet is really face and deadly.” Luz explained.

“So we could possible take some of these guns and use magic to modify they?” Lilith asked.

“Yes but there’s only going to be pistols there on guards and there’s countless types of other pistols and other guns and many are more dangerous. We can also raid a gun store next. We can steal tasers that use electricity or flamethrowers and the many other times of guns in the gun store. Also we can use the black market but it’s illegal in the human world.” Luz added.

Lilith nodded and turned to Amity, “How about you join us?”

Amity smiled, “I would be honored.” Amity squealed, having trouble containing herself.

“It closes in 2 hours.” Luz said as she checked the time.

Lilith nodded, “So?”

“We should set out because it’s a long walk to there or...” Luz thought, “Everyone should put their cloaks and masks in their satchel and we can set out with hats to cover your ears and I’ll pay for our bus tickets.”

“Or we can open the portal near this ‘mall’ and we can take as much as we want.” Lilith pointed out, “I just need the coordinates.”

“Okay let me pull it up.” Luz said as she pulled up the map on her phone.

Amity smiled as she saw the two seemingly getting along. 

“Okay we can put the portal in the forest near parking lot but it needs to be hidden because the have several cameras in the parking lot. Put the portal so that it’s hidden in the first row of trees.” Luz explained.

Lilith nodded, “We’ll set out in two hours. I’ll get some Coven members, you two stay here.”

Luz and Amity both nodded.

Amity gave Luz a quick smile but Luz stared at the door that Lilith left from, making Amity feel pity for the human, “Are you okay Luz?” Amity asked.

Luz stared at Amity with a tired and emotionless stare, “I’m not allowed to answer that question.“

Amity looked away, the atmosphere was so thick that it was suffocating and the awkwardness was killing. Luz remembered overhearing Amity and she knew of her crush. It shocked her as Luz herself had a crush on Amity.

Nervously Luz placed her hand on Amity and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, making Amity blush blood red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity’s relationship grows while Camilia searches for her daughter. Lilith and Eda start to fight and the first step of the plan is set in motion. Also we get a flashback on Eda being cured.

Lilith looked to see her sister talking to Luz, the child’s eyes were dim and Amity sat next to her, the blush not fading a bit. Kikimora had already got everything set up so all Lilith could do is watch from the shadows.

Whenever Lilith sees Eda only she could think of was how close she was to being turned to stone. It was a day she would never forget. That day was partly why Lilith never caused major injuries to Luz, the reason she didn’t harm her nearly as much as the other part of her wished to. It was because of the human that Belos didn’t turn Eda to stone and despite how much Lilith wished it was the other way around it wasn’t.

That day was still fresh in everyone’s minds. Luz had been thrown into a separate room and Lilith was hastily returning to where Eda was being kept. She was excited to see her sister cured, to reverse all the pain and finally have her sister back but Emperor Belos crushed her with one sentence, “I will not be healing her.”

“Please Emperor Belos, you can use her. We’ll have the human be used to keep her obedient and to have her round up Covenless witches can surely prove your might. She’ll be a symbol, that no one can escape Covens.” Lilith pleaded.

Emperor Belos sighed, “Or maybe we can use Eda to keep the human under our control.” He thought for a second, “Yes it is the Titan’s wishes. I will heal her and soon the human will be under our control.”

Lilith sighed in relief and then watched happily as her sister’s curse had been cured.

—————

Amity rested her hand on Luz’s shoulder, “L-Luz I-“

“I’ve overheard you.” Luz answered, “I like you too.”

Eda turned away as she threw her hands in the air, “Okay I’ll give you two some privacy.”

Amity gave Luz a soft smile as Luz wrapped her arms around Amity. She knew what she had to do, she had to keep Amity happy, no matter what. Lilith had told her that to fulfill her duty she had to keep everyone on the Boiling Isles happy, it was her job after all. Emperor Belos himself had tasked her with the job and now she had to fulfill her duty.

Luz has internalized Lilith’s teaching, that she was nothing but she could be useful to those more important than herself and Amity was one of those said people. However Luz didn’t lie to Amity, she did like her, a lot, but things were just starting out between them and so much was going on and she couldn’t just jump into a relationship with Amity, but if that’s what Amity wished than it’s what Luz must do.

It was hard for Luz to understand why Amity, a witch, a powerful one and one destined for greatness was into her, a normal human girl with nothing special about her. Luz wasn’t like Azura, she didn’t have a special prophecy about her or a special talent, her destiny wasn’t unique about her and her alone.

“Luz, next Grom, will you join me?” Amity nervously, “Lilith said it was fine last time I spoke with her about it.”

“Of course.” Luz said, giving Amity a weak smile, “I’d be honored to go to Grom with you next year.”

Lilith was able to leave the room undetected only to bump into Eda, “Finally done eavesdropping?” Eda asked.

“How did you-“

“You can’t fool me Lilith.” Eda interrupted.

Lilith groaned and went to walk away but Eda stopped her, “Not so fast sister. You still have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Easy Edalyn, you don’t want to pick a fight with your Coven leader.” Lilith’s voice was colder than ice as she stared in Eda’s eyes, unflinching and calm the entire time.

“Yeah, a Coven leader who cursed her own sister.” Eda narrowed her eyes, “A sister who betrayed her own blood and has never explained why. You owe me an explanation. For decades I’ve suffered under this curse and you silently watched by. What did I do to you that made you curse me?!”

“Look I.... I cursed you the night before we had to duel each other for the spot on the Emperor’s Coven. I knew you were going to win so I cursed you. It was suppose to be only for a day, stripping you of your powers for just one tiny day so that I could win.” Lilith said, choking back a sob, “I never meant for any of this to happen.”

“So you showed no regard for my wellbeing. What kind of sister chooses a Coven over her own sister?! Then you watched me suffer for so long and never bothered to give me answers. You are no sister of mine. You win Lilith, you have got what you wanted. I hope it was worth our relationship.” Eda said before turning her back on her sister, “And Mistress Lilith, don’t you dare lay a finger on my daughter.”

Lilith looked down at the ground, fighting the urge to weep, battling the lure to lay down and give up as she fought the feeling of helplessness that brewed within her. She desperately wanted to fix things with her sister. 

There was one thing that could help her rekindle the lost sisterly bond between her and Eda and it laid within the human. She had to care for the human, to show Eda that she was willing to change. Even if it didn’t work Lilith had to try and become a better person.

—————

Camilia fall to her knees. There had been no news on the disappearance of her daughter. It was as if she disappeared from the face of the Earth, vanishing into thin air, leaving no trace. The camp had called her, one day Luz was there the next she was gone.

They did report of Luz’s time there as odd... nothing like how Camilia described her to be. The camp staff said Luz was quiet and never showed emotion. They said that the teen barely spoke and spent all her time alone, nothing like the fun-loving, energetic, friendly, hyper, and excitable Luz that she knew.

There was nothing leading to the investigation that pointed any wrongdoing on the camp’s end, reports saying that Luz wasn’t acting differently from when she showed up to camp to when she disappeared. The police were truly stumped on this case.

Camilia however never gave up. She knew her daughter was still out there and she was determined to get her back. Though the case seemed impossible to figure out the nerve couldn’t let her only child go.

The house was so quiet without Luz, the only noise were the soft sobbing coming from the nurse, her hands muffled her cries as she felt helpless. 

—————

The darkness of night hid the Amity and the Coven members. Luz had turned to one member to ask him to accompany her only for Lilith to volunteer.

The vents were narrow and the two had to squeeze themselves into them and crawling on their hands and knees. Luz was using the map to direct themselves and once they reached the security room Lilith blasted the cameras and disposed of the guards as Luz turned off all of the cameras, remembering how to do so after watching an online tutorial.

Lilith signaled the members to join them as they disposed of the other security guards and took all that they could.

Luz realized that Lilith was constantly close by the entire time, the witches focused seemed to be on Luz herself as she robbed the mall.

As Amity looked around Luz had started taking phones and other electronics with Lilith joining her as she started taking everything that she could find and get her hands on and Amity quickly joined Luz. The three rummaged in silence.

The hours dragged on as the they took whatever they could find. Luz was cracking jokes with Amity, making Amity blush and laugh like crazy. When Amity was around Luz she didn’t Lilith’s sharp glare.

When they were done the mall was almost ready to be open. Luz turned to everyone, “We must go now because soon people will be becoming.”

Lilith nodded and they returned to the Boiling Isles but before Luz joined the, something stirred within her. She had to repress the urge to flee to the vast horizon away from the portal but before she could move a stern hand was placed on her shoulder and pulled her into the portal.

Luz saw that it was Lilith standing before her, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, “Next time don’t take your time. Do this again and I’ll tell Emperor Belos.” She warned the human.

Eda crouched down, her hands placed gently on Luz’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Luz said coolly.

Lilith cleared her throat, “She’s fine, I kept an eye on her the whole time.“ 

Eda raised an eyebrow but Amity but gave a nervous chuckle as Luz hung a arm across her shoulder, giving Amity the cutest face ever for Amity. Lilith gave a smile, “How about Edalyn and I talk I’m private? We’ll let you two have some alone time together.”

Before Eda could protest Lilith grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off. Eda glared at her sister, “What’s going on with you?!”

“Look Eda I... I promise I’ll protect Luz on missions for you.” Lilith said, placing her hands gently on Eda’s shoulders, “I promise I’ll get better for you because I love you. Despite what you think I do truly love you.” Lilith said.

“Look I-“ Eda tried to protest.

“You’re might, Luz is my niece and I’ll treat her as such. We can finally be a family again.” Lilith was clearly desperate for her previous relationship with her sister, “Please, I wanted to right my wrongs by bringing you in to be cured. Not a day goes by that I don’t regret what happened between us.”

Eda let out a dramatic sigh, “Look Lily, I’ll try to keep an open mind but you’re going to have to prove to me that you really are trying.”

Lilith gave a hopeful look, “I will.”

Kikimora arrived, “Lilith, the Emperor is demanding your presence.”

Lilith gave her sister one more loving look before leaving to follow Kikimora.

—————

Camilia groaned when she heard the news of the robbing of the mall. The guards had no memory of the night before and now the police were focused on the break in and Luz’s missing case lost the media’s attention. 

The heartbroken nurse hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep every since new of Luz’s disappearance. The single mother was no alone. Luz was her only family and now she was gone. The police believed it was going to be a cold case because there weren’t any leads. She shuttered imagining all the horrible things that could have happened to her little girl.

Luz was drinking a nice cold glass of apple blood as Amity looked at the rules book, “What do you think?” Luz asked.

“It’s nothing I didn’t know before.” Amity said with a shrug.

Luz gave a simple shrug back before the question popped in her mind, “How’s things at Hexside?”

“Well since you’ve been gone I haven’t gotten along with Gus or Willow so now I’m back to Boscha and the others. I’ve forgotten how miserable school was without you.” Amity mumbled weakly.

Luz placed her hand on Amity’s, “Well I’m here and you can always visit me.”

A blush flooded Amity’s cheeks, “I know.”

Luz gave Amity a small smile, “I heard what someday soon I can expect to be seeing you almost everyday. Lilith says you’ll be getting in soon.”

Amity’s blush only grew, “I-I can’t wait.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer.

Lilith bowed before Emperor Belos, “You wanted to see me?”

“I heard the mission was a success.” Emperor Belos said calmly, “Though we need to lay low for a little bit for things to clear up. Have the human keep track on the news about our mission.”

“I will.”

“You are dismissed.”

—————

Lilith groaned as she walked through the hallways. She had to be better for Eda but she couldn’t bring herself to see the human as a member of the family. It didn’t seem fair for Lilith, working hard to get what she wants, making sacrifices yet the human achieves her dreams. Everyone Lilith cared for were wrapped around the human’s finger but still she couldn’t completely hate her.

As she entered her room she headed straight for her desk. The human was aggravating. She couldn’t tell the Emperor of what happened when they were leaving, how the human stopped, hesitating to follow them back to the Boiling Isles. All Lilith could do was yank her into the portal and tell try and get her to understand that she couldn’t hesitate like that again.

If another Coven member saw what Luz did they would have surely told the Emperor who would swiftly and harshly punish the human and there would be nothing Lilith could do to help her. All Lilith could is if hope no one saw that or both Lilith and Luz would get into trouble. 

Luz’s actions worried Lilith. If she kept this up someone would notice and Luz would be heavily punished. She had to protect the human for the sake of Amity and Eda, despite her own personal views.

Lilith was going to protect the human, even if it means looking like the bad guy. It wasn’t like Lilith could hold Luz’s hand, it would only harm Luz’s chances of living a somewhat decent life in the Emperor’s Coven. She had to learn the hard way, it was the only way to keep her safe.

For many Luz’s hesitation might not seem that bad but in the Emperor’s Coven it can be depicted as someone who is not loyal to the Coven, an act that can have severe consequences. If it happened again Lilith couldn’t let it go, she would have to tell the Emperor so it can be corrected before any damage is caused.

She had risked her standing, everything by protecting that human in an act that went against the Emperor’s Coven, an act the showed a lack of loyalty. Lilith couldn’t believe we went against the rules of the Coven to protect the human but she couldn’t do it again.

Now all Lilith could do is hope Luz listened to her warning and will never show such hesitation again. 

A part of Lilith wanted to tell of what happened, so that a human, a being that Lilith saw as lesser could have what she wanted so desperately however doing so wouldn’t help either of them. How it pained Lilith to see a human that had just arrived achieve so much that Lilith had to work years to achieve.

Amity made her way home, her heart fluttered as she continued to think of Luz, how affectionate Luz was that day, returning her feelings. All Amity could think of was Luz’s kiss, her hand upon her own, her smile, and her beautiful laugh. A blush as made her face beet red as she thought, recounting what happened with her and Luz.

When Amity fell upon her bed she could only stare at her ceiling. Despite the long day, not even sleeping that night but instead carrying out a mission with Luz, Amity couldn’t sleep. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing the human again.

After what seemed like forever of just blanking out with a grin and blush planted on her face she fell asleep.

—————

Luz awoke to Eda shaking her awake, “Hey Luz, it’s time to eat.” Eda said, “You haven’t eaten in over a day.”

Groggily Luz got up, rubbing her eyes before yawning, “How long was I asleep for?”

“Not too long.” Eda answered, “You can go back to sleep after you eat but only after you eat. I brought your food up for you so you don’t have to go to the dinning hall.”

“Thanks Eda.” Luz thanked her mentor before going to eat.

She hadn’t noticed of hungry she was until she saw the food. Her stomach rumbled and she quickly devoured her meal.

Eda chuckled and tucked Luz back into the bed. Almost immediately Luz passed out.

After a few moments of just watching Luz sleep Eda joined her. She had a long day worrying over Luz.

Lilith however was unable to sleep, her emotions and thoughts scrambled her minds as she did her best to decode them. Her mind was so foggy that she swore she had been cursed.

She had to find away to sleep because she had a job to do. As Lilith laid in her bed she shut her eyes tightly close and after just letting her mind stray into the dark, empty abyss of nothingness she was finally able to fall asleep.

Her eyes only fluttered open the next day when the sun rose from the horizon. A new day of responsibilities had arrived.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mission and more understanding of feelings, or at least trying to understand their feelings.

Eda sighed, “You know Luz, you can tell me anything. I’m here for you to talk to. Like if there’s any worries or anything you want to just talk about I‘ll listen.” Eda, tried to gentle prod for more answers. She knew Luz was bottling up her emotions and soon she would burst.

“I’m fine Eda, I really am.” Luz said tiredly.

“You can’t fool me.” Eda said as she lean back against the cold wall.

Luz finally broke when she looked in Eda’s eyes, collapsing to the ground as she sob so hard her while body shook. She could feel Eda’s arms wrapped around her, the witches chin rested on the tip of Luz’s head as she spoke calmly, her voice masking the pain and fear that she felt, “It’s okay Luz, everything will be okay.” Eda did her best to keep her voice from cracking, “We’ll get through this together but I need you to tell me everything. Keeping your emotions to yourself and suppressing them will eat away at you until they final break you and it’ll be worse than before.”

The two sat together in silence for what seemed like hours as they embraces each other. It was awhile until Luz finally opened up.

“I should have returned you to the human world.” Eda said softly.

Luz looked up at Eda, her dull, saddened eyes stared into Eda’s own. The girl’s eyes once shined bright with glee was now dull with defeat, the hope that the two had slipped through their fingers. Luz gentle rested her head again, “It’s not your fault. After all it was me who was captured and got you captured to.” Luz stared to sob, “I’m so sorry. All of this is all my fault.”

“Shush, don’t cry, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I’m here because of my wild ways and it’s my own fault but you, I’m the reason you’re here, well me and my rotten older sister. Hey but at least we have each other and as long as we’re together things could be a lot worse.” Eda said, trying to cheer Luz up, “At least I’m okay. You saved me Luz. Now if it wasn’t for you I have no doubt in my mind they would have turned me into stone and there’d be no way to turn me back. I’d be a statue if it wasn’t for you.”

The human stared at her wide eyed, horror filled her gaze, “Oh it’s fine. I’m still here aren’t I?”

“I-I guess so.” Luz mumbled.

“Now let’s go quickly bring up our meals up here to eat so we can limit the chance of seeing Lilith or at least shorten the time we’ll have to look at her grouchy face.” Eda said before seeing Luz’s horrified face and hearing a cold familiar voice.

“I heard the Edalyn.” Lilith said coldly, “And here I am bringing you two your meals and trying to be nice.” She turned to Luz, “Good job on the mission.” Lilith forced herself to say.

“Th-thanks.” Luz quietly said, not even daring to look the Coven leader in the eyes but instead staring at the floor and she rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

“Thanks Lily but you know you didn’t have to.” Eda said, back to her teasing and fun loving self, “I’m sure you’re soooo busy.”

“Eda don’t make her angry.” Luz whispered a warning, desperate for Eda to not fan the flames.

Lilith’s scowl worsened, “I’m only looking out for you like any good older sister.”

“Well it’s much appreciated after all the horrible things you’ve put us through.” Eda coldly.

Lilith turned to Luz, reminding herself internally to be nice. The stare Lilith gave Luz wasn’t filled with anger or hatred, just plain indifference.

Eda saw the look and decided to tease Lilith some more, “I always knew you would be a lousy aunt. Well not really it was until you cursed me and join the Emperor’s Coven that I realized you’d make an awe full aunt. I wasn’t wrong.”

“I never expected that I would have to be an aunt to a human.” Lilith said calmly, “However I am willing to do my best to fulfill the role of an aunt for her.”

“You’re her aunt either way, just doesn’t make you a good one.” Eda said before slapping her knee and snorting in laughter.

“Eda, don’t poke the bear.” Luz said through gritted teeth.

“What?” Eda asked before realizing what she meant, “Oh it’s one of your human sayings.”

Lilith raised her eyebrow before deciding not to press for an explanation and to instead drop the subject.

Eda turned to Lilith, “Do you want to eat with us?”

Hastily Lilith made her way to the door, “No thank you Eda, you’re right I have work to do.”

With a shrug Eda watched her sister leave and turned to Luz, “I don’t know what’s gotten over her but I think we should dig in.”

Halfway through their meal Lilith popped her head in, “Amity Blight will be arriving shortly.”

Eda looked confused, “To train?”

“No Edalyn, the two are friends and Amity is visiting today to spend time with Luz.” Lilith answered before leaving the two alone.

Luz quickly devoured her lunch, “Sorry Eda but I can’t keep Amity waiting.”

“Go on kiddo I don’t want to hold you back. I’m glad you have a friend that you can spend time with.” Eda responded, “There’s no need to apologize.”

Amity was so excited that she could hardly contain herself. The young witch’s heart raced as she saw Luz in the distance. Luckily she lost her siblings on her way to the Castle. The two were constantly asking her about Luz and it didn’t help that she slipped and told them the part about the kiss.

Luz smiled at Amity weakly, “Luz, what’s wrong?” Amity ask rather bluntly, “I can see the look in your eyes the entire time you’ve been here. You clearly look miserable. Are you still struggling to fit in and get use to life on the Boiling Isles?” Amity’s eyes softened as she asked the last part, internally pleading that it would just be be her struggling to adjust and accept the fact that the Boiling Isles were her new home.

Luz nodded slowly, “Yeah it’s just difficult to come to terms with everything.” She lied.

Amity gave a smile and squeezed Luz’s hand and gave a relieved sigh, “That’s what I thought.” She said as she reached in and gave Luz a hug, “I know you’ll be alright, you’re Luz after all, you always end up okay in the end.”

Luz wished the words Amity had said were true but this time she didn’t think she could pull through. Still Luz felt safe in Amity’s arms and she could stop and resist the urge to hug her back. The two were now pressed against each other as they embraced the other.

Minutes flew by as if they were seconds as the two soaked in each other’s presence, “Luz?”

“Yes Amity?” Luz asked, her voice was so soft and delicate that it made Amity’s heart race.

Amity was so use to Luz’s confidant, loud, and excited voice but she loved it Luz’s soft, whisper of a voice, the two tones made Amity rush with excitement. She found Luz adorable no matter what and it drove her crazy.

No matter what Amity couldn’t help but be head over heels in love with Luz, “I was wondering if you would show me around the human world one day soon.” A blush flooded Amity’s cheeks.

“If we have permission then sure.” Luz said with a smile on her face, “May I ask my you want to go to the human world?”

“You may.” Amity said in an all to proper manner before the two out into laughter.

“So why do you want to visit the human world?” Luz asked once she was able to collect herself.

“I want to get to know the world you came from.” Amity softly answered with a huge smile and a blush, “If it’s important to you then it’s important to me.”

“We’ll have to ask Lilith then.” Luz responded.

“I already did. She said we can go but that she has to join us.”

“Then I guess we can go.” Luz said hiding the fear she felt and how uncomfortable she would be around Lilith.

Lilith couldn’t believe she was letting them do this but she just couldn’t say no to Amity and she felt some pity for the human. The sun was bright and the birds were chirping. The world seemed so peaceful with human children running around laughing amongst the rustling of the leaves.

Humiliation overcame Lilith as she adjusted her hat to hide her pointy ears. She saw why Emperor Belos seemed to like the human world, it was peaceful and in it’s own way beautiful.

When Luz took them to the zoo Lilith’s interest peaked. She saw the banished giraffes in cages and let out an amused chuckle, those freaks were where they belong, Lilith thought.

Luz grabbed some newspapers and shoved them in her bag before taking the two witches to a restaurant. The two seemed to enjoy their meals but they both were on edge.

Amity no realized how hard it was for Luz to adjust to a completely different world.

Lilith watched the two closely, taking mental notes on her surroundings.

When they got back Luz did watch where she was walking and bumped into the towering figure, the golden bird mask with glowing blue eyes stared back at her, “Hello human.” The Emperor’s voice sent shivers down her spine.

Quickly Luz bowed before the Emperor and so did Amity and Lilith. The Emperor opened Luz’s bag a and took out the newspaper, handing them to an owl masked figure, “Lilith, tomorrow take the two out training.”

“Yes, Emperor Belos.” She said before the mysterious overlord left.

—————

Lilith had been gruesome in training Luz. The human’s body aches everywhere after a long training session with Lilith and Amity. It was clear the experienced witch had more faith in Amity, focusing more on her apprentice.

Luz saw the Emperor watching from up above on the balcony, his stare was burnt into her mind. No matter what Luz still enjoyed Eda’s lessons.

That night came another mission. Amity was back home and Eda was having to round up Covenless witches making it so that Lilith and Luz were stuck together.

The only noises were the rustling of leaves as they trailed through the woods and the chirping of crickets. Lilith was keeping a close eye on the human.

Luz felt a sharp nudge in the side. She turned to see a fellow Coven member star8mg back at her, “Cheer up kid.” The member said excitedly, “It’s an honor to do the Emperor’s bidding.”

“You’re right.” Luz said, forcing a smile, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” He said.

He sounded like a young witch leading to Luz concluding that he was a new recruit and this was probably his first mission which was why he was so excited. Luz wished she could be excited to, that she could feel honored but she didn’t.

The fantasy world she had loved and felt freed in became her prison and nothing could change her mind on that.

Lilith and Luz both jolted when she heard the loud sirens of a police car. Suddenly Luz realized all eyes rested upon her, waiting for her to explain what that noise was.

“That was a police car. They catch people who break the law and punish them.” Luz explained.

Lilith could hear the worry in Luz’s voice, “Are they after you?” She asked.

“Well yes. I’m considered a missing person and the police also look for missing people to return home.” Luz answered, “And we are breaking laws so we have to avoid the police.”

After a moment of thinking Lilith pressed on with everyone trailing behind her, “Luz, you’re on lookout.”

As everyone rushed into the store Luz looked around nervously, her heart pounded, “Everyone needs to be quick, the alarm notified the police and they’re on their way.” Luz explained.

“Will do!” A Coven member responded.

Quickly everyone left with as much as they can take, fleeing in the woods. Luz could hear the sirens in the distance as the red and blue lights lit up the surroundings. Luz crouched back to avoid being seen.

As they returned to the portal Luz followed in without hesitation. She could feel Lilith’s watchful gaze on her.

Amity rushed to hug Luz, happy that Luz returned home safely. Eda had taken Amity out to train and teach that day since Lilith was gone. The slender witch watched from a distance, an approving look in her eyes as she nodded approvingly.

Luz hugged Amity back. The two blushed and gave the other a small smile.

Quickly Lilith left to speak with Emperor Belos once again. She bowed to him, “How is the human? Is she helping?”

“She’s been a great help. The human is extremely important and necessary to our missions. I know she’ll be a great asset when we reach the next stage of our plan, whenever that may be.”

Emperor Belos nodded slowly after awhile as he thought for a moment, “The human must be protected during these missions. A member told me her glyphs don’t work in the human realm, does it not?”

“Yes, that is correct.” Lilith said calmly.

“Then I’m placing you in charge of protecting the human. Now, how would Edalyn feel if her adopted daughter was killed, harmed, or even capture under your care. The humans won’t take her betrayal so kindly, I’m sure she’ll be punished harshly to. You don’t want Edalyn and Amity to turn against you, right?”

“I will not let anything bad happen to her. If she is captured I will save her myself.” Lilith’s voice was stern, filled with determination but edged ever so slightly with fear.

“However the next stage of your plan is still so far away. Your little visit to the human realm with the human and the Blight daughter proved very informative, I expect you to do more of those with the two. Also remember Lilith the humans our looking for our little tool, the illusion had worn off way sooner than expected and they are looking for their missing member, the girl that seemed to disappear out of nowhere, like into thin air. You must make sure that she will not be recognized. Most importantly make sure the humans not find out we exist. Will will reveal ourselves when the time comes.”

“Of course Emperor Belos.” Lilith said calmly, suppressing her concern and worries.

“You are dismissed.”

Eda entered her room, being being greeted to Luz practicing glyphs, “The Emperor has been sending me out on missions all the time.” Eda groaned, “It’s exhausting. Good thing the Emperor had me training your friend today and didn’t send me to round up more Covenless witches.”

“I would take you place in the missions if I could.” Luz sighed.

“No way kid, I’m would never let that happen. Some of the witches I round up are very powerful and almost all of them fight back. It’s a violent mission and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Eda responded as she ruffled Luz’s hair, “I’m just going to take a nap.”

“Okay, I’ll just be busy reading some books on the Boiling Isles.” Luz said happily before opening a book that she picked out.

After a few hours of silence as Eda slept and Luz read the book the door crept open. Lilith stepped into the room, “Look Luz, I just wanted to say... good job on the mission. You were quite informative.” Lilith forced herself to compliment the human.

If she was going to keep her good standings with Amity and get on Eda’s good side she had to be nice to the human, even if it meant swallowing up her pride and forcing herself to praise the human child. She still didn’t like Luz and still had her dislike toward her but she did have to admit that the human was hard working and useful to them. Luz was a tool for them and too valuable to lose, a being Lilith had to protect. Still the human was close to the only two people Lilith cared about and Lilith just had to grudgingly Luz as a family member, for Eda’s sake. After all accepting Luz was the least she could do for her sister. She had helped Eda by having the Emperor cure the curse but now she had to heal the wounds of the past, wounds that are soothed by the human.

Before Luz could say anything Lilith left, leaving the human to ponder what just happened, that if this was a dream and she fell asleep reading the book or was hallucinating. Maybe her wild imagination was getting to her? Luz couldn’t tell but thought it would be best to continue reading. She guiltily wished she could see into Lilith’s thoughts. The Coven leader was constantly giving mixed messages. One day she was fine the next she was as cruel as ever and Luz didn’t know why.

Lilith groaned as she buried her face in her hands, unable to figure out her emotions. She hated Luz but at times she didn’t? It was like she was cursed. The witch could comprehend what was going on. Her emotions were becoming more and more confusing, she felt as she was losing more and more control every second that she was with the human.

Like Eda Lilith had grown to she her apprentice as her own but Amity was a witch and Luz was a human. She could understand D anything, she could understand those around her’s thoughts and intentions and now she could even understand her own.

Lilith laid on her bed, stretched out as she stared at the ceiling, zoning out for a little while before going back to pondering her feelings. It was like trying to complete a puzzle with missing pieces, making it impossible to sort everything out.

At this moment Lilith felt hopeless, unable to grasp anything, her mind was too foggy and it was like trying to navigate a pitch black room without a light source as she stumbled amongst her emotions. She couldn’t help but blame the human, before she arrived Lilith’s life was much simpler, it was easy, she was in control, but now everything was turned upside down by the human. She wanted to hate the human but deep down something stopped her from completely hating her. Was it the fact that Luz saved Eda from the Emperor’s original plan? The fact that Luz made those Lilith loved happy? Was it Luz’s valuably and usefulness? Was it all the above and more?

Lilith knew that if she did ever come to liking Luz it would be in the far future, but now she had to just try and be civil with the human for the sake of Amity and Eda.... and for the sake of the Emperor’s plan. It was going to be hard but Lilith could try and on her free time try to organize the mess within herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lumity and Willow and Gus moments.
> 
> Wild has posted her spin on the AU so please check it out and once again I love reading comments so don’t be shy and if you want to comment please do so as I enjoy reading every single comment.

After months of being in that awkward stage before actually dating but being more then friends Amity had enough and took a long exhale. She had read many books and articles on human romances and hearing so much advice every day from her siblings, some good and others bad.

Amity could feel Luz’s breathe, the human’s bright brown eyes stared back with great anticipation, “Luz... you know I love you.”

“I do.” Luz breathed.

It was that day when Amity was able to finally finish her confession and didn’t get cold feet. Nervously Amity gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly only to relax when she heard a soft yes when she asked Luz to be her girlfriend.

Luz rested her hand on Amity’s own, “I’d be honored to be your girlfriend.”

The two excitedly embraced each other, tears flowing down their faces, tears of joy.

——————

Lilith patrolled the streets, a sly smile was painted across her face as masked members followed her. The Coven leader walked with an air of authority as others looked on at her with awe. Pride swelled in Lilith’s chest but she made sure to keep a composed manner.

Willow and Gus watched her go, the two having mixed reactions as the saw the overwhelming joy in Amity’s eyes as she saw her mentor. Despite what Amity said Willow couldn’t help but to be suspicious of what Lilith and the Emperor’s Coven said involving the condition Luz was in. Something deep down told Willow to be weary and that Luz was not being cared for.

The next day at school didn’t help much in easing her worries as Edric and Emira boasted on how their sister was taking Luz to Grom. Still Willow was excited to see Luz again but everyone was viewing Luz as an object and not her own person.

Anger coursed through Willow as she thought of Amity viewing Luz as a prize to be won. She couldn’t help but imagine the smug look on Amity’s face holding a defeated, tired Luz who looked like a shell of her former self. Amity had used Luz’s darkest time to get to her and pressure Luz to go out with her.

Suddenly Willow stood up, she couldn’t finish her lunch when she felt so sick to the stomach. Angrily Willow and made her way to Amity, fury blazing in her narrowed eyes. Amity almost fell back as Willow reached her, eyes wide with confusion and disbelief before taking a second to process everything as she narrowed her eyes.

“Willow.” Amity’s voice was cold and dropped with displeasure as she spoke the name of her former friend.

“Amity. So I heard you were taking Luz to Grom.” Willow spoke in a civil manner but she didn’t mask her disgust and anger.

“Yeah, I might take her to some Grudgby matches until then, take her out to eat, normal couple things. Your dear friend Gus even lent me some books of human romances and I got some from Lilith that she got from her missions. What’s wrong Willow, I thought you wanted Luz to be happy? Are you going to try and mess up our happy relationship?”

Willow was taken a back and then laughed, “Like you would even ask her to be your girlfriend.”

“I did.” Amity said with a sly smile, not daring to mention the countless attempts it took because she got cold feet and all the help she got from her siblings, telling her every day form the last few months to as Luz to be her girlfriend, scaring her with the possibilities of what could happen if she was too late. Only when Amity knew for certain Luz wouldn’t reject her was when she finally asked Luz to be her girlfriend, “Did it on one of our dates in the human world. Lilith let us have a moment and I asked her under the stars.”

Surprised Willow thought of a rebuttal but couldn’t, “You honestly believe she’s happy in the Emperor’s Coven?”

“I do.” Amity answered bluntly, “She told me she didn’t fit in with her fellow humans but she does here and now she doesn’t have to return to those who bullied her all her life. Luz is with those who love and accept her like me and Eda. You two might be friends maybe even best friends but you two barely even see each other anymore. How would you know if you are barely around her these days? That’s right, you don’t.”

Willow balled her fist up but before she can speak Amity walked off coolly saying, “I think we’re done here.”

Suddenly Willow realized all eyes were on her. Willow’s cheeks became hot as embarrassment washed over her. When she joined Gus lunch was almost over but she still couldn’t bring herself to eat.

Gus put his hand on her shoulder, “You know, everyone thinks you’re jealous of Amity and that you have a crush on Luz... is-is it true?”

“What?! Of course not it’s just Luz helped me so much and I-I want to help her.” Willow responded shyly, “She’s our best friend and she deserves better than to suffer under the Emperor’s Coven.”

“Well I wouldn’t get close to Luz until Amity cools off. I saw the two at the market and Amity was staring at me like she wanted to kill me. Trust me Luz is safe, Amity’s overprotective of her and so is Eda, if anyone wanted to harm her they'd have to deal with those two.”

“And if Emperor Belos wants to harm her?” Willow asked with a raised eyebrow.

“The Emperor wouldn’t do such a thing, she’s too useful to him and he knows that harming her would do more are than good.” Gus said with a shrug, “At least that’s what everyone else says. Luz is under the protection of the Emperor, if anything she’s safer than we are.”

Willow let out a sign, “I can’t be sure. Something’s telling me that something’s really wrong. Luz has never been her happy, cheerful self since she was forced to join the Emperor’s Coven.”

“It is suspicious but what can we do?” Gus asked.

“Gus, we’re her friends!” Willow snapped at the younger student, “We have to at least try!”

“So what’s the plan?” Gus asked.

“I don’t know yet but we’ll have to work on one. This might take awhile but we need to at least try.” Willow brightened up, determined to help save Luz.

——————

Luz smiled softly as she walked besides Amity with their arms linked together as the talked about The Good Witch Azura books before getting a bite to eat.

“So Amity, how’s classes?” Luz asked, resting her chin on her folded hands and giving her usual dorky smile, making Amity chuckle softly.

“It’s the usual.” Amity said cheerfully, “We we’re learning about Abomination history, how to improve your Abominations, and all the other lessons.” Amity let out another chuckle, “Schools a lot less eventful and exciting without you.”

Luz chuckled too, “At least I’m still here to make you after school life more eventful and exciting.” She said, putting her hand on Amity’s, making her blush.

“More than you know.” Amity said with her heart fluttering. Luz’s unpredictable nature made ever moment exciting as she never knew what was going to happen next with her and she was someone Amity can be herself around and feel comfortable doing so.

Luz knew something was bothering Amity, “What’s wrong?” She asked, her features mirrored the concern and worry in her voice.

“I-It’s nothing.” Amity shrugged.

“Amity I know something’s troubling you.” Luz was a little more stern this time.

Knowing there was no changing the topic Amity took a deep breath and answered, “It’s just Willow. Ever since you were taken into the Emperor’s Coven she’s been so... suspicious and judgmental.”

“She’s probably trying to help and trying to process everything. Next time I see her I’ll talk to her.” Luz said with a glowing smile.

Amity couldn’t help but return a small smile, hope growing inside her, “Thank you Luz.”

“Anything for you.” Luz said cheerfully.

Luz returned to the castle after a long outing with Amity. Being with Amity and Eda made things much more tolerable and it was now so much easier to keep up her happy facade when they were away and have it be convincing, even at the darkest of times. Whenever she was with Eda and Amity her happiness was genuine but she couldn’t help but always feel a deep sadness and helplessness. 

“How was your date with that Blight girl?” Eda’s voice made Luz jump.

Luz turned to see Eda looking at her with a worried and confused expression, a brow raised as she waited for Luz to speak, “Oh sorry, you startled me. It was great, I had so much fun with Amity.”

Eda nodded slowly, “She didn’t give you any trouble? If she did I swear I’ll-“

“I’m fine Eda. Amity’s super sweet and kind to me.” Luz said with a smile.

“Okay but tell me if anything bad happens.” Eda said sternly, “I’m not going to have some kid giving you more things to worry about.”

“I will, thanks Eda.”

“Anytime kid.” Eda responded as she pulled out a massive book, “I got you another book I think you’d like. It’s on magic history and more Boiling Isles history.”

“Thanks.” Luz said as she sat down and started to read, “You’re the best.”

“Anything for my apprentice.“ Eda said silently adding beloved before apprentice in her head.

Eda passed Luz some more books, “Oh and your ever so loving aunt Lilith came by.” Eda’s voice was venomous as she sarcastically call Lilith Luz’s “ever so loving aunt” as she spoke, “Turns out she got you some Hexside textbooks to study.”

“Oh, I’ll have to thank her.” Luz said shyly.

“Don’t.” Eda said flatly, “Emperor Belos probably ordered her to give you them.”

Luz shuffled uncomfortably, “I still need to thank her, it’s the polite thing to do.”

“Okay but if she snaps at you tell me and I’ll make sure she starts showing you the respect you deserve.” Eda said, sounding like a protective older sister or one of those cool protective moms.

“I will, thanks again Eda.” Luz said with a smile.

“Anytime, you always got me.” Eda said all too proud of herself, “Don’t you forget that kid.”

“I won’t.”


	11. Chapter 11

Luz followed Amity blindly, fearful of upsetting the young witch and angering Lilith. She had to do whatever it took to keep Amity happy. When they first started their romantic relationship she only went along to please Amity but she did grow to love her romantically. Amity did seem to truly care for her and love her but Luz was too afraid to do anything that can ruin her good standings with Lilith’s own apprentice.

“So it’s been a awhile since you joined the Emperor’s Coven, are you getting use to it?” Amity asked.

“Yeah.” Luz said, forcing herself to be just like before being forced into the Emperor’s Coven and Amity seemed more relieved and happen because of that.

“It’s been 8 months since I joined, the school year has long since started and is now coming to an end. I know I can never see my mother but I still miss her. She’s always been there for me and wanted the best for me.” Luz said as she stared straight in front of her, turning when she felt Amity’s hand gently placed on her shoulder. 

Amity was blushing with a soft smile before it disappeared and she sighed, “That sounds great. My parents never cared about me, just how I affected their reputation. They often forgot my birthday and even if they did remember it they pushed it aside. They only cared about my siblings because they take more after my mother. I was shunned for not having green hair, they even forced me to dye my hair.”

“Hold on, your hair’s dyed?” Luz asked, “Plus what’s that matter with having a different color of hair? You’re beautiful no matter what-“ Luz covered her mouth with her hand.

Amity tensed up as she blushed. Looking away Amity smiled, silently cheering in her head, “Plus you’re really powerful and smart, anyone would be proud to have you for a daughter or be close to you at all.” Luz added, “You’re parents are probably jealous of you, being bested by their daughter who’s still in school.”

“Thanks Luz but it’s not that. Your mother sounds great, how about your father? What’s he like?” Amity asked.

“I never met him. My mom always got upset whenever I mentioned him and often cried so I just never mention him. All I know is he abandoned us before I was born. My mom raised me by herself.” Luz answered.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“No-no it’s fine.” Luz tried too reassure Amity, “You didn’t know and it’s a very common question.”

Amity smiled and handed Luz a folded pink paper, “I know Grom’s not for awhile but I just couldn’t help but ask you.”

Luz read the paper and smiled, “I would love to.”

—————

Eda laughed as she and Luz rewatched King in the cheerleading outfit. Luz smiled, “Amity asked me to Grom today.”

“Finally I get to stare a kid down before they take my kid to Grom. Oh how I can’t wait to see the fear in her eyes.” Eda snickered.

Luz nudged her mentor, “Come on there no need to scared Amity.”

“I’ve always wanted to be the scary parent.” Eda said all too proud of herself.

Luz chuckled, “Is that so?”

“Yep.” Eda said with a grin.

Luz laugher again, “We’ll I guess I can’t rob you of that.”

—————

After waiting a long period they would lay low and then do a mission before laying low for awhile and the cycle continued and after awhile Luz reached one year in the Boiling Isles. Eda celebrated the event with Luz, falling it her “one year anniversary on the Boiling Isles” and even Lilith wished her a happy one year anniversary to Luz and Eda’s surprise.

“Soon Grom will arrive and I’ll go with Amity to attend the party!” Luz exclaimed.

Eda snorted, “What’s better, going to the party and leaving this stuffy castle or being with your girlfriend?”

“Come on Amity’s my friend.” Luz protested.

“You can’t even say that with a straight face.” Eda laughed.

“You’ve been smiling like crazy right now Mittens. What’s going on? You’ve been in such a good mood for a few months now. What happened?” Edric asked.

“Well I have to get ready to take Luz for Grom, it’s in a few weeks and I need everything to be prefect.” Amity said, ready to take on anything that would hinder her date with Luz.

“I have a serious question Mittens. Why do you like Luz so much?” Emira asked.

Amity blushed and spoke, “Well she tries so hard and is just so determined, funny, positive, and her smile’s just-.” Amity then quickly recovered and caught herself, “She’s just my type okay. I find being around her refreshing and it fills me with happiness. After everything I need an openminded and supportive partner, someone who’ll always be there for me and make me smile.”

“Seems like quite the catch.” Edric remarked coolly.

“She is and I don’t to lose her.” Amity said as she stood up straight with her head help high.

“You know we can help you.” Emira smiled.

—————

The day came and Luz couldn’t wait for Grom. Lilith had already taken Eda on a mission, much to Eda’s annoyance.

Kikimora had talked for three hours straight, lecturing Luz on how to behave so that she would represent the Coven well. Luz had to tough it out until Amity came, ready to sweep her off her feet.

Luz rushed over to hug Amity, making her blush like crazy. The ride was soothing as they spoke to each other, Luz about her last mission and Amity about her time at school.

The two held hands before staring entering the school. Edric and Emira were already there, ready to put their plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus and short chapter but more will come out.


End file.
